


Together

by PonderingTheUniverse17



Series: Love and Space Dust [12]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Happy Ending, Light Angst, Post-Episode: s10e12 The Doctor Falls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 03:39:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13138296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PonderingTheUniverse17/pseuds/PonderingTheUniverse17
Summary: Post "The Doctor Falls." Unsure if he is dead or alive, the Doctor is reunited with the two people he least expected. In the end, a happily ever after is finally reached.





	Together

_Maybe some of them become songs._

He began to question if he was dead, his eyes opening to the familiar hum of the console room. The smoke from below clouded his view of the rotators spinning above him. He squeezed his eyes shut, remembering the fire filling his vision, the scorching flames surrounding him.

_Pity. No stars. I hoped there'd be stars._

His eyes popped open as he shot up from his spot. The metal underneath his feet echoed. Effortlessly, he took long strides about the room, hoping for something. A sound. A response. A sight from anyone.

“Bill? Nardole?” he started to shout.

Nothing.

He repeated shouting their names as he looked around the room once more.

Silence.

He reached the stairs facing a blackboard that appeared all too familiar.

_Run you clever boy  
And be a Doctor_

He inhaled a sharp breath as his knees buckled under him. Staggering, he caught himself on the top step and sat down. He sniffed and wiped his eyes at the all too painful reminder of being the Doctor. Alone was all he was, all he ever seemed to be. Human after human. Loss after loss. Perhaps he was alive after all.

Or so he thought.

A hand caressed his cheek, brushing away the last tear that had travelled down it. He brought his eyes to look up at the figure in front of him. He was met with a pair of inflated, yet soft brown eyes.

“Doctor?”

His name left her lips as soft as a whisper.

“Clara?”

He set his hand on hers and once again like long ago, felt the familiar warmth and liveliness, the touch of a heartbeat against his skin. There was no longer a point of questioning weather he was dead or alive, he thought. Before giving Clara the chance to say another word, he lifted her off her feet and into his arms. It was back to the same old, same old. The Doctor and Clara Oswald in the TARDIS. Back together, at last.

The sound of their laughter engulfed the room as he spun her around. Just like the old days. The glory days. He gently placed her back on her feet as their laughter died down. His mouth opened to what she assumed was to ask a question, but she placed her finger to lips to stop him. His brows furrowed as she took his hand into hers and started walking towards halls deep into the TARDIS.

“There’s someone who wants to meet you. Properly,” she said.

The walk was not far, as they reached a door within a matter of seconds. His muscles tensed, frozen in place the moment she opened it. The white crib stood out against the black of the wall. His voice felt caught in his throat at the sight of the white dots. The constellations he had painted himself. The mobile of stars swung around in circles, moving as it had before. There was a difference in the room, however. A faint snore sounded from the crib. Clara squeezed his hand as they moved closer to it. Her lips curled into a soft smile when the child was in view. Their child. Lenore.

He reached his hand into the crib, brushing his finger gently across his daughter’s cheek. He began to bite his lip, drops threatening to spill from his eyes as his hearts felt like they were about to burst. Slowly, his daughter’s eyes opened. After a few blinks to gain sense of the world surrounding her, she caught the full sight of her father. His eyes were wet and so were her mother’s.

“Her eyes,” he started to say.

“Are a perfect mix of me and you,” she finished.

As gently as he possibly could, he picked Lenore up from the crib and rocked her in his arms. She was heaven sent. Just like her mother. Exactly like her mother.

“How would you feel if we settled in the library? Like old times?” Clara asked, running her finger through his soft, silver curls.

“I couldn’t think of a better place to settle,” he said.

It was as if nothing had changed. The fireplace that was the only source of light within the library, the dim yet luminous flames illuminating the room. With Lenore still in his arms, Clara nuzzled her head into the crook of his neck. Her heart thumped in her chest, a heat she had greatly missed spreading about her body. The crackle of the fire filled the silence between them.

“I love you, Clara Oswald.” 

She raised her head from his neck to look at him in his eyes.

“I love you, daft old man.”

He brought his lips to hers.

They were going to do everything like they had always done, for the rest of their lives, together.

_Together._

**Author's Note:**

> So, here we are, at the end of my first series. As well as the end of Twelve and Moffat's era. It is bittersweet that both have to end so soon with each other, but both will bring new beginnings, and those are happy. I cannot describe how happy all you guys have made me with the support you've given me as I struggled to complete this series. There aren't enough words to thank you all for taking part of this incredible and new journey with me. I hope to continue writing fanfics and even write a new series for series 8, just like this one.  
> Once again, thank you all for the support and encouragement.  
> Merry Christmas!


End file.
